Books and Covers and False Assumptions
by Caltrop'd
Summary: Toph should really give him more credit. Spoilers for The Western Air Temple Tokka


Appearances can be deceiving.

You'd think that I, the Greatest Earthbender the world has ever known, would know that by now. Especially because of the whole blind thing.

But I guess I'm not exempt from the long list of people who judge books by their covers.

You see, as Sokka lifted me up, I thought surely his skinny little arms would fail, I'd fall, my tender feet would scrape against the debris of Combustion Man's little blowy-uppy rampage. Sokka would laugh nervously and apologize, probably wondering if I'd beat the crap out of him or not. I'd make some sarcastic comment and he'd try (and fail) to pick me up again.

So, it was to my surprise that ole' Snoozles could pick me up, not only without Twinkle Toes' help, but with relative effortlessness. I guess his training just was showing, that Piandao was as good or better a master than the badgermoles had been to me.

My second thought as he held me in his arms was that I should be indignant. He doesn't need to carry me- I'm the Blind Bandit! The Runaway! I am the Greatest Earthbender In The World- so why is this not-as-scrawny-as-I-thought Water Tribe warrior holding me like a little kid with a booboo?

I wasn't angry, however. It actually wasn't as painful as it may have been, and that led me back to the whole barrel of hog monkeys that I really didn't want to get in to, because silly little girl crushes definitely weren't going to be part of the Blind Bandit's persona.

I mean, as soon as this war was over and King Fireface is booted off of his little golden throne, Sokka'll probably dive right in to finding Suki, and, of course, being the kind, considerate person I am, I'd go help him. They'd reunite, and I'd be off in the corner somewhere, doing some menial task just to keep from shaking.

They'd get married and I'd get drunk at their wedding. They'd have little Sokkas and little Sukis running around and I'd be off venting my frustration on some unfortunate participant in Earth Rumble 20. They'd live on Kyoshi like some gods-damned perfect family and I'd be all alone, save for my trophies and battlescars and old memories.

Memories like the one I was experiencing right now. His scent, the rough fabric of his tunic, his arms that were reasonably strong, the essence of him all around me. I sucked it all in; I figured it was a good idea to take it while it lasted.

But it didn't last long. He brought me to what was supposedly my room and (gently, I might add) set me down on the bed. He said he was going to go show Zuko where he was to stay. Sokka said he'd be back to check on me. I thanked him for being such a good mother. There was a pause, and I thought, reasonably sure, that he was 'rolling his eyes', a curious action people who could see used. My equivalent was a punch to the arm.

I lay there on the bed, curious to see if Sokka would come back like he said. I bet then he'd be distracted by a large chunk of meat. It would rather be lying if I said I wasn't wallowing in self-pity for this stupid little romantic predicament I was ensnared against my will in.

But then Sokka came back in, just like he said, and I was happy. Not just happy like when you pulverize some ill-suspecting Fire Nation soldier, but happy, the kind that makes you feel warm all over and you can't help but smiling and saying stupid jovial things and doing things you really don't want to do.

It was then that I said fuck it. You're only young once. And I didn't want to get old and babysit little Sokka Suki children named George or what have you.

And his response to my lips on his rather said he maybe wouldn't want to have little Georges running about.

After this, I mused, I would have to thank Zuko after all for the damage to my feet.

* * *

So, anyways, I wrote this, eh. And, uh, if you find any errors, GOOD FOR YOU! You've won a celebratory basket of muffins.

Also, I couldn't help but through in the George gag at the end, because, even though I'm a staunch Tokkanite, George is just the coolest name for a ship ever. After Zutaang. But thats just because that sounds like Pooty Tang.

I think Zutaang is either ZukoxTophxAang or ZukoxKataraxAang. Is it even a real ship name? No one knows.

So, euh, reviews are welcome, as is constructive critisism, flames, trolls, koala sheeps, and lawyers angry at me because I put the disclaimer at the very end.

Disclaimer. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, the main plot would involve a pie that transports the eater to Narnia.


End file.
